A Prelude to the Story
by AcquisitiveMargo
Summary: [Brisingr/AU] Thara, also known as Vïlrhän, Wild One: a rare breed of human and elf, impressive swordsman and master healer. Before the defeat of Galbatorix; Thara befriended Eragon and Saphira, as well as others, and traveled with them to Du Weldenvarden. This is a glimpse into the past of Oromis and Thara, and how their later story came to be... [Requested by Firedragon99]


Prequel to _Something From A Book-_ Rated M

* * *

The elf-human woman stalked across the open stone field, holding her gleaming twin blades at her sides, her white hair shining in a halo around her head in the sunlight. Orik, the poor dwarf who was holding his battle axe close to him, couldn't keep his eyes locked on her cold gaze. "Um, Thara?"

" _Fight me!_ " She shouted and dashed at him.

"Whoa- Thara!" Orik backed up and raised his axe defensively. The blades shined and reflected the sunlight in flashes as they moved in a blur. Orik miraculously kept up with her speed. He stumbled backwards, raising his axe to deflect her blows. Sharp whines of metal clashing rang out across the rocky expanse. "Damn, woman!" He shouted over the clangs.

She smirked, her incisor flashing at him. His face fell in response. He then gasped as she spun around fluidly, crouching down to his level. She pivoted and swept behind him. Orik froze stone stiff as the gleam of the blade flashed below his neck, and the second gleam further down between his legs. "Give up."

"D-Damn, woman!" He repeated with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Surrender!"

"I-I surrender!" Her swords disappeared and he collapsed to his knees in relief, letting his battleaxe clattering on the ground. A shadow cast over him and he glared up at the leather clad woman's washed out figure. "I _thought_ we agreed on no tricks! No below the belt! Nothing inhumane!"

She threw her head back and laughed. "I did nothing of the sort!"

"Then what do you call a sword near my family jewels!?" He shouted up at her, his voice echoing out.

"It was merely a jest!" She replied nonchalantly. His jaw dropped at her as she walked forward and sat in front of him. She sheathed her swords on her back and then sat back on her hands, grinning at him. Since his expression refused to change she rolled her eyes. "Come now, Orik, I would never hurt you! Besides, any damage I would do I can easily heal. In fact, I know I can make you better." She winked at him and he clamped his mouth shut, staring at her unamused.

"I'm not sparring with you anymore."

"Oh, Orik!" She whined as he picked himself off, dusting off his leather training gear. " _Orik!_ " She laid out on her stomach and grabbed his ankle. He picked up his battleaxe and gave her a warning glare, but she only pouted back up at him. "Please don't go."

"I will not risk my younger generations just because you're bored," he replied and forcibly walked away, dragging her along the rock. "Why don't you do something _else_ foolish- like harass the Queen of Elves to perform experiments on that damned talking bird!"

"I've already _done_ that," she replied back annoyed, letting herself get dragged along the stone. "And all she said was a rant about Oromis knowing about Eragon and Arya, along with a 'no', and Eragon and Saphira are busy with the _great_ and _wise '_ Oromis Thrándurin'."

Orik paused and looked back down at her confused. "... Was that jealously I heard?"

Thara looked away from him and mumbled, "He _said_ he wanted to learn healing spells from me..."

It was Orik's turn to throw his head back and laugh. She stared up at him annoyed until he was finished. Once he was, she snapped at him defensively, "First Arya distracts me from going with him to the Crags of Tel'naeír, _then_ I have to deal with the Queen and all the approvals of me _being_ here, _then_ that old rider keeps Eragon for himself, as if he's only _his_ student, and _then_ -"

"- _Then_ poor old Orik has to deal with the shattered remains of the great Vïlrhän, and listen to her rant." He frowned down at her pitiful look begging for sympathy. He then sighed and relented, "Thara, if you're so upset about Eragon training with Oromis all the time to fight the evil King, then perhaps you should tell him."

She sighed heavily and released his ankle, causing him to stumble forward a little. She propped her head up with her hand, staring off at the crags in the distance. Eragon was over there right now, and she had seen the golden and blue flashes of Glaedr and Saphira flying off for their own training. The area always seemed off limits to her, but _Orik_ of all people was allowed to go there. Why couldn't she? Eragon wanted to learn from her after all. He was her student too!

"Thara?" Orik frowned down at her. "Thara!" The woman's icy blue eyes were fixed ahead as her mind wandered off. He sighed and shook his head, leaving her alone.

After Orik was far gone, Thara finally made up her mind and jumped to her feet. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a long, loud whistle that pierced through the air. She then turned to the forest line in the distance. Soon enough an overly large stag was bounding out of the trees and racing towards her. She grinned, "Hvitrfethr!" She ran to meet him and the stag slowed. She lend herself out and let the stag sniff her, he then nuzzled his head in her chest and she pet his neck. "Hvitrfethr, _I have a favor to ask of you_ ," she said in the ancient language, and Hvitrfethr lifted his head to stare at her with his intelligent green eyes, understanding her words. " _I would like you to take me to the_ Crags of Tel'naeír." He reared his head back and snorted at her. She frowned at him, but the stag shook out his head in defiance. " _The dragons won't hurt you,_ " she promised. He stomped his hooves together and stared at her expectantly. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. Then, in the ancient language she swore an oath; " _I will not allow the dragons to harm you_ , Hvitrfethr." The stag was satisfied and he turned, allowing her onto his back.

Hvitrfethr bounded through the forest expertly with Thara on his back. They made it to the edge of the forest at the crags. Understandably, he slowed down and they both peered through the bushes and branches, remaining hidden as they spied the hut. There were no signs of the dragons and Eragon wasn't to be seen. Yet there was an elf man with long silver hair and white robes walking towards the hut. Why was he alone? And where was his dragon if he was here? There kept her eyes on his fluid moving figure as her mind made a quick sweep. No one else was truly here. She brushed her mind against Hvitrfethr's in thanks as she slid off of his back. He then darted off again as she remained in the shrubs, keeping her eyes on the elf until he disappeared into the hut. Glaedr must be training Saphira on his own, while Eragon was gods know where. It was a perfect opportunity to approach the Eragon-hogging-elf, but there was something intimidating in his gait alone. He held himself up well, and it was wildly known how wise he was. Being on the old Council of Dragon Riders gave you an impressive reputation.

Gods be damned; she was _the_ Wild One, and no one would intimidate her, not even Galbatorix. She squared her shoulders and strutted out of the forest.

Oromis had just poured himself a cup of tea when there was a knock on his door. He hesitated and felt with his mind a new presence. Curious, he remained standing and watched the door closely as he called, "You may enter." The door opened to reveal a woman that had human and elven features with twin swords of impressive craftsmanship strapped to her back. She had stark white hair braided in a halo around her head and icy blue eyes, and a stoic expression. Her appearance reminded Oromis of a person- a friend Eragon mentioned briefly before he had cut him off. She closed the door behind her and performed the elvish bow. Oromis grabbed a second cup and began pouring the tea as he asked, "And who may you be?"

She suddenly gaped at that in shock. He glanced up at her and lifted a brow as she quickly regained composure and replied, "A-are you not familiar?"

He eyed her curiously as he brought both cups of tea to the table. "Should I?" He sat down and gesture her to do the same.

Suddenly stiff, she walked to the table and sat with him, her fair skin tinged red at her cheeks, either form embarrassment or frustration he would guess. Awkwardly she cleared her throat and explained, "I am Eragon and Saphira's friend."

He inclined his head. "You must be if you do not refer to them by their full titles."

She averted her gaze and took a controlled breath through her nose. He watched her closely like a cat would a mouse, sipping at his tea. He wouldn't probe her mind just yet. Grasping her cup she looked him back in the eye. "I am Vïlrhän, Wild One, also known as Thara."

Oromis tilted his head from interest. "Wild One?"

"A name Angela the Witch bestowed upon me, but that's a story for another time." She waved it off and took a sip of her tea. Her face softened as she studied him. Now he was the mouse. "I trust that Eragon's training is going well."

"He's impatient." Oromis sipped his tea, breaking the eye contact. Eragon was making good progress, and he was a quick learner, but he needed more discipline and patience. "He is currently meditating."

"Meditating." She sounded unimpressed, but Oromis wasn't bothered in the slightest. He would be surprised if she and Eragon weren't friends, given how similar they were in the few minutes Oromis has known her. "Well I know the boy needs it," she added in a much different tone, causing him to pause. "But... You know what else he needs?"

Oromis lifted his head and stared at her evenly. "I sense a proposal."

Thara sighed lightly and set aside her cup. Folding her hands on the table she began, "I am a master healer. I'm not merely boasting. Many would benefit from studying under me, but as I'm sure you're fully aware I am... Strange."

"Never before have I seen an elf-human," he murmured, examining her features again.

"Yes, truly a wonder," she said flatly. Oromis cleared his throat and adjusted his robes. After he sat back and stared at her again she continued, "Unfortunately, along with my show-stopping looks, my affiliation with Angela drives people away from me. Yet Eragon, who had not only befriended me, said that he wishes to learn from me." Oromis narrowed his eyes, but she lifted a hand to calm him. "I have a few healing spells and a couple of tricks that may not only save him but his allies in battle."

"We're pressed for time," Oromis said gently. "It's nearly impossible to teach him all that he needs to know before the war- what are you..." He furrowed his brows at her pitiful pout begging for sympathy. "... Vïlrhän-

"Thara, please," she smiled.

He sighed through his nose and nodded. "I'm afraid that I need Eragon's full attention." Her pout didn't relent. "This point in the war can shift at any moment. I need to teach him all he can learn until then." She apparently had the patience of an elf. Unfortunately for her, Oromis was very old, and a full elf. "I'm afraid you cannot train Eragon at this time."

Her face fell. "Eragon-hog." Oromis merely shrugged his shoulders, unable to do anything. She then sat back and added, "Oromis, I agree with you. He needs all the training he can get. And as his Master, it would be wholly foolish of you to let him ride back into battle without learning my healing spells."

His head twitched slightly to the side. " _Your_ spells?"

She nodded. "My methods of teaching will surly aid him in battle. My spells will save him and others." She lifted one finger. "One day. Allow me one whole day, until the moon has disappeared of the next morning."

Oromis stared at her, his lips pressed in a thin line. It was a good idea, but time was not on their side. Could he afford to have Eragon lose one day? He glanced away from her intense stare. Eragon would still be training. He would be learning skills that perhaps he couldn't teach him. He then eyed her curiously again, her powerful gaze unwavering. He then went very still as he felt a presence caress his mind. Thara's mouth twitched in a smirk as her mind rubbed up against his, like a cat to a leg. She wasn't trying to probe his mind, but offering hers to him. Cautiously he entered her mind. He saw flashes a memories, Urgals, a stag, forest, blood, sorrow, pain, fear, and he was quickly pushed away and forcefully moved to another part of her mind. There he was shown knowledge of spells he hadn't heard, witnessed her in battle with her twin blades and perform miracles on the sick and dying.

She mind then gently pressed into his, and after a hesitation he retreated. She frowned at him, but didn't persist. He then nodded to her, "One day."

She then beamed a smile that almost made him smile in return. "Tell you what, Oromis, for your cooperation I'll allow you and your dragon to monitor our training." She then downed the tea as if it were ale, causing Oromis to stare at her strangely, and she slammed it back down. She then stuck out her hand to him and he blinked. "Well?" She nodded to his cup of tea. He glanced down at it. He relented enough to sip his tea and then shook her hand, displeasing her.

* * *

The next day, before the sun was barely peaking over the horizon, Eragon was fast asleep in his bed, resting from his exhausting day beforehand. Outside Oromis' hut, Saphira and Glaedr were curled up resting. An approaching presence woke Glaedr up first and he lifted his massive head, turning towards the forest. Thara emerged adorned in her leather armor with a satchel strapped across her back along with her blades. She flashed a smile at him. "Morning, Glaedr!"

 _It's hardly morning, Vïlrhän,_ he replied aloud, eyeing her carefully. Oromis went into detail about Thara and her plans for the day, and Glaedr was intrigued. While Oromis wasn't impressed, based off the description of this rare breed of elf-human-woman, Glaedr looked forward to seeing what she had in stored.

Thara walked over to Saphira and grinned, "Saphira!" Saphira opened her eye, watching as the too-awake-for-the-hour woman ran towards her. "How is my beautiful blue gem?"

Saphira closed her eye and hummed pleasantly as Thara stroked her head. Glaedr watched and felt a tinge of jealousy. His dragon self couldn't help but crave praise. He was a proud dragon after all. _I am well,_ Saphira replied aloud. _I heard that you were to train Eragon today, but I did not think this early._

"Oh don't worry," Thara waved it off as she continued on to the hut. "Eragon's going to study for a few hours before we get to real training."

Saphira's chest rumbled in laughter while Glaedr only watched her enter the hut. He then turned to Saphira and asked, _Does she praise you in such a way often?_

 _Every chance we meet,_ she replied smugly. While she smiled to herself, smoke plumed from Glaedr's nostrils as he narrowed his golden eyes.

* * *

The bedroom door slammed open and Eragon nearly fell out of the bed. Mumbling incoherently he looked around frantically, his bleary eyes unable to discern anything. "Rise and shine!"

Eragon quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" He blinked a few times and then saw Thara leaning against the doorframe, smirking at him with her arms crossed. "Thara?"

"In the flesh," she grinned, her incisors prominent.

"What are you doing here?" He asked tiredly. "I need my rest."

"You'll rest when we're done," she replied, and suddenly her demeanor changed. Her hard gaze and frown made him focus a bit more. She wasn't pleasant when angry. "I only have one day with you, and I'm going to need every minute of it if I'm to teach you."

"Wait- teach?" He questioned. He shook his head, trying to comprehend her words. "When was this going to happen?"

"I spoke to Oromis yesterday while you were meditating," she explained. "I convinced him to let me have one day with you to teach you healing spells. And it's going to be hard work."

Eragon heaved a heavy sigh. He would argue, he would be angry, but he was too tired. "When do we start?"

"Now," she replied. "Now put pants on. I'll fix you some breakfast."

As she left he groaned pitifully. Breakfast was nothing more than fruit in a bowl with a cup of water. As Eragon collapsed in a chair at the table, slowly pushing the fruit into his face, Thara set down her satchel and pulled out scrolls and parchment. "Your first task is to write down the spells I have ten times each. Then you are to practice reciting them, then you will recite them from memory, and if you do not get it correct the first time then you are to rinse and repeat. Understood?" Eragon was already nodding, his eyes slowly closing as he pulled the scrolls towards him.

Hours were passing, and Saphira remained awake to join Eragon in the mental exercise, learning the words for herself in the process. Their minds were open, and Thara opened hers as well, albeit a limited space, for Glaedr to observe. As the sun was rising above the crags, Oromis came from his room dressed in his bright white robes. He stopped short as he witness the mass of papers and scrolls over his table. Eragon was hunched over and focused intensely on the paper before him, muttering to himself. Thara was in a chair away from the table, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, her scrutinizing gaze fixed on the young rider.

"Good morning," He said, but Eragon didn't respond.

Thara on the other hand smiled at him pleasantly. "Good morning, Oromis. There's breakfast for you." He nodded in thanks and walked over to his counter, where waited a bowl of fruit and a cup of water.

It was thoughtful, and it made him smirk a little. He ate some fruit and used the cup of water to begin making some tea. He then leaned against the counter and watched Eragon closely as he read the words aloud to himself. _How has it been going along?_

His mind reached Glaedr's privately, and his dragon replied, _It has been going well. Eragon and Saphira are both learning without a fuss. She is harsh, I will admit, but it appears to be a facade that they are not bothered by._

 _I see._ He glanced over at Thara and reached his mind out, observing all of their mental states. Eragon and Saphira were both studying attentively. Thara's mind was calm and peaceful. It surprised Oromis a bit, knowing her time restraint. There was something hidden though, and he decided to cautiously probe further. She allowed him in and all he heard as a soothing music along with blending colors. It was almost eerie how calming it was. If he continued to listen, he could perhaps forget reality. He pulled back and resumed observing Saphira and Eragon's training.

Eragon has leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, and together he and Saphira recited the spells Thara instructed they learned. Once they completed it, Eragon leaped from his seat and shouted in delight. Saphira rumbled outside, equally excited that they mastered their task. Thara was still staring at Eragon unhappily and his elated attitude quickly settled down. He quickly sat back down and they went quiet. "... So... What now?" He asked. "These aren't very many spells."

"Those are only the spells that I have created," she replied. She stood and began stretching. "It takes time and energy to create your own spells, and that is only what I have so far. They are important though. Now," she clapped her hands for attention. "Clean your mess. Then meet me outside."

* * *

Eragon joined Thara outside, dressed in his training clothes, and they began morning exercises. They moved their bodies slowly and stretched, and Oromis opted to join them as well. Glaedr and Saphira took to the skies for their own morning warm up. Afterwards, Thara rolled her neck and drew her swords in a fluid motion.

Eragon hesitated and cocked his head confused. "Sword-fighting?" She didn't respond, only waited for him to take a sword. He looked over at his mater for an answer, but Oromis refused to respond as well. He was only a spectator. He turned back Thara and said, "I already have a sparring partner, and we fight frequently."

Thara cocked a slender eyebrow and eyed Oromis. "I see you didn't teach your student discipline in following his mentors instructions."

Oromis glanced at her, but then watched as Eragon put up his hands. "Whoa! No- Thara, no disrespect. My apologies," he bowed to her formally, but she wasn't impressed. "I will go fetch a sword."

After he returned with a training sword, Glaedr and Saphira returned and stood away from the fighters, watching closely. _Remember, you must be with him,_ Glaedr instructed Saphira. _You may not be participating, but there is much you can do from watching alone._ She only nodded, remaining focused on her little one and Vïlrhän.

A dangerous aura settled over Thara and Eragon could sense it. He gripped his sword tightly in one hand, his body tensing as her angled eyes stared him down. "Alagaësia's hope." She spat on the ground, surprising him greatly. Both his and Saphira's heads recoiled at the gesture. Oromis watched Thara closely from his seat he dragged out of the house. "How pitiful we've all become to rely on a newborn rider and his snake."

 _Vïlrhän..._ Saphira bared her teeth feeling angry, but she was also confused at her harsh words. Eragon stared at her openly confused, though his pose didn't waver.

"Have at you, Rider!" Thara shouted and ran at him.

Eragon was caught off guard at her speed. It was almost impossible, back he deflected the blows of her twin blades and danced backwards. Saphira heeded him and gave advice, watching Thara's body and how it tensed, how she angled her swords. Oromis watched at their heated battle, and Thara purposely locked her blades around his. "Is this the best our dragon rider has!?" She tore his sword from his hands and kicked him back hard, sending him flat on his back. From the ground he stared up at her in shock. She glared back at him. "Again!"

Eragon couldn't tell how quickly time was passing, if it was at all. Time and again Thara knocked him down and disarmed him. _She's better than Vanir_ , he said to his dragon.

 _She is far better. She is playing with you as if you were dinner._

"Again!" She shouted at him. The sun was above them, beating down heat. Eragon wiped the sweat from his brow as he picked himself back up. She kicked the blade toward him carelessly. "It's laughable that you wish to be treated as a man. With respect!" Thara's constant insults, along with the beatings and the heat, were wearing his nerves very thin. Saphira was becoming increasingly agitated as well. He picked up his sword and they engaged in battle again. He was able to hold his own for a minute, but he was becoming weaker more quickly. Then, she spat in his face, "It's no wonder that Brom died with a pitiful rider such as yourself protecting him." That made him snap. Saphira growled and smoke billowed from her nostrils.

Oromis' eyes widened as Eragon became very still for a moment. He became uneasy as the boy let out a war cry and charged at her. He swung his blade blindly, seeming to forget that they were friends as he aimed to harm her. Oromis sat upright as he felt Glaedr's nervousness as well, watching as Thara easily deflected his blows with a wicked smirk on her face. Eragon shifted backward as he reached his blade back for an arc swing, aiming to hack her down the middle. Everything seemed to move slowly as Thara took a step back and dropped her swords.

Oromis shot to his feet and shouted, "Eragon!"

 _Halt!_ Glaedr's wings splayed a bit as he could only watch.

Saphira gasped in their minds as he was unable to stop, and his sword tore through her leather armor, slicing through her flesh. Blood sprayed from her shoulder down to her hip, coating his sword and his horror stricken face. " _Thara!_ " He dropped his sword as her body fell backward.

She dropped unceremoniously, blood welling and staining her clothes, spilling over down her body onto the rock. Eragon stood over her in shock and fear, staring at what he had done as Oromis ran over to them. _Eragon!_ Saphira's roar of a voice shook him from his shock. _Eragon, do something! Heal her!_

"H-heal," he muttered to himself as the dragons hurried over as well.

Oromis knelt beside her head and gazed down into her eyes that were rapidly glazing over. What was she thinking? She did this on purpose. He then looked up at Eragon, "Eragon, she's dying."

"D-dying..." He nodded to himself before he dropped to his knees.

 _Recite the spells,_ Saphira said urgently. _Her healing spells! She taught you for this! Hurry!_

Eragon licked his lips and hovered his hands over her torso. Oromis watched with wide eyes as his student recited a spell he hadn't heard before. A golden light shinned from the bloody wound, and from the hip up the wound was sealing, and the blood was seeping back into her skin. It was a bizarre sight as the opening of the wound reversed and sealed back up, the blood disappearing. Once the wound was shut the light went out and the spell ended.

Thara's dull eyes filled with life again. She stared up at Oromis and then glanced around. She then spotted Eragon's sweaty and frantic face and the dragon's heads hovering over her. She then picked herself up and they quickly backed away, aside from Eragon who remained on his knees. "Well, I'm certainly glad you were able to overcome the fear to heal me," she said lightly, her aura completely changed. He lifted his head to stare at her. She patted the dirt from her clothes and then put her hands on her hips, smiling down at him. "Wonderful work, Eragon."

 _Vïlrhän!_ Saphira lowered her head to show Thara her fury. _What is the meaning of this!?_

Thara regarded them calmly and explained, "This is what happens in war. You will see people that you care about get cut down. Their blood will spill and the chaos will shake the world- your world. Eragon, Saphira, I don't apologize. I only have a day to teach you and this is the quickest and most efficient way for you to learn."

They were quiet for a moment, then Eragon spoke up quietly, fixing his gaze at her feet. "What if... I didn't recover quick enough? And I failed your training?"

Thara crossed her arms and stared down at him unkindly. "Eragon Shadeslayer. You are Alagaësia's hope at killing Galbatorix. If you couldn't overcome yourself, and if I couldn't _trust_ you to do that, then I'm better off without you saving me."

Eragon tried to let her words sink in. As she picked up her swords he asked, "What now?"

"Now we go out to the forest," she replied, gazing out at the tree line as she sheathed her swords. "We're going to have to maim the wildlife for you to heal."

Eragon suddenly found himself again and shot to his feet. "I will not!"

"You will," she looked at him coldly. "Eragon, I have little time left to teach you. If these were under perfect circumstances, you would be roaming across Alagaësia with me, finding the dying and wounded along the way, but we're set with limits. Thus we must make our own test subjects."

As she walked away, he turned to Oromis for help. Oromis watched her as she walked away. He then turned to Eragon and said, "I do not approve of this method of teaching, but I do agree with her reasoning."

"What about whatever poor thing we hunt down?" He asked loudly, his emotions getting the better of him.

"Wipe their memory," he replied calmly. "Do not leave them traumatized."

Eragon, who was a bit traumatized himself, reluctantly followed after his mentor for a day. Saphira decided to follow after them as well and took to the sky. Glaedr hopped towards Oromis, _Vïlrhän's drastic measures are questionable._

 _I agree, but I will not interfere with her teaching._

Glaedr looked down at his thoughtful rider. _The elves will not appreciate what they are about to do._

 _I know._ Oromis and Glaedr remained at the hut late into the night waiting for their return. Oromis sat at his table reading a book to pass the time until they came back into the hut. He refused to glance at them and instead felt their energies. Eragon was upset, but more exhausted than anything. He marched straight to his room without a word and Thara hurried after him.

"Eragon," she grasped his shoulder and he froze. Oromis' eyes gazed through the book in his hands as he listened. "I know my methods are unethical, but I had no choice." Eragon turned his head, but kept his eyes to the floor. Thara attempted a sad smile at him. "For what it's worth, you did exceptional today."

Eragon sighed and turned to her. She eyed the bags under his eyes. "Thank you, Thara, for teaching me your spells."

"You're welcome," she nodded. She then hesitated and he tensed. "Eragon... I know it's late, but I have you until the moon disappears. And there is one last thing I wish to do."

They went into his room and Eragon took off his shirt. Oromis set his book aside and followed them, standing in the threshold as he watched Eragon lay face down on his bed, his cursed wound exposed. He looked over at Thara and asked, "Do you plan on attempting to heal him?" She nodded and hovered her hands over his back. "I and the best healers in Ellesméra have yet to heal him. It appears impossible."

Thara only snorted at that. "Amusing." She chanted quietly to herself and her hands were enveloped in a blue light. She waved them around his back and said, "For every wrong there's a right and for every question there's an answer."

"Is that your saying?" Oromis watched as she brushed her hands over his back and Eragon twitched.

"Yes." The blue of her hands left streaks of light on him that turned green and seeped into his scar. "Druza was a powerful Shade, but he obviously wasn't invincible." Every time her fingers touched his scar he twitched, but remained silent. "I know there is a way to undo the dead Shade's curse. And I know his scar can heal."

She continued the process of leaving trails of green light for his scar to absorb. She then chanted again and the blue light around her hands turned red. Oromis saw his body tense and Thara began scribbling words frantically across his wound, the red light turning yellow before fading away. She then pulled her hands back and said, "Stay relaxed." Eragon grasped the bed tightly and nodded. Oromis' arms uncrossed as he watched her dig her fingers into his scar. The red light turned white and shined brightly while Eragon fought himself to remain relaxed, grunting as he tried to remain quiet. They've obviously done this before. He watched with wide eyes as black light flickered up from beneath her fingers. "Stay relaxed," she said through clenched teeth. The darkness was smothering out the light and Oromis stepped closer, feeling nervous as it wrapped around her fingers. She chanted under her breath and the white light was swallowed up.

Her legs buckled and Oromis hurried over. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and helped her stay up. He kept his eyes on the black light that wisped into smoke, snaking up her hands and sinking into her skin. Was that Durza's curse in tangible form? Her chant was caught in her throat. She forced through, sounding strangled. Her body began trembling and eventually Eragon cried out in pain. A force knocked Thara away and out of Oromis' arms. The light and darkness disappeared and whatever ominous air that was around them lifted at once. Oromis simply stood as he stared down at Eragon who was panting heavily. His scar appeared unchanged. He then looked over at Thara and she was slouched against the wall, panting heavily as well. Oromis helped her to her feet and she hung onto him.

"Let the boy rest," she breathed and he helped her out of the room.

* * *

The next morning after Eragon woke he stretched his back. He almost didn't notice his scar, but he knew it was still there. It was the same as last time. While he wasn't healed, he knew that it wouldn't bother him for a couple days now thanks to Thara's attempt. He walked out of his room and was surprised to see Oromis and Thara sitting at the table together, him sipping tea as she was reading a note. "Good morning," he nodded and Oromis nodded in return, but Thara was busy reading.

He sat at the table with them and took a bowl of fruit and a cup of water that no doubt Thara prepared. As he ate he watched her closely, her eyes darting back and forth. She was a master healer that created her own spells. She was highly knowledgeable... "Thara, I have a question." She hummed in response without looking up. Eragon kept his eyes on his fruit, feeling uncomfortable that Oromis was present as well, but forced himself to be brave. "I was wondering... If there was a spell... That, if a person died, you could resurrect them." He could feel the both of them become very still. "And... If their mind were to decay over time, you could restore them, and make them as they were before."

Thara glanced over at Oromis, but he was staring out the window looking calm. They both knew he was talking about Brom. Thara sighed as she folded up the letter. "There is," she replied. Eragon looked up at her surprised as she tucked the letter away.

She then grabbed her cup of water and closed her eyes as she sipped it, as did Oromis. Eragon looked between the two of them for a moment, and suddenly felt there was bad news. "... There's more to it, though, isn't there."

She set her cup back down. "There is." She looked him in the eye and explained, "There is a spell to resurrect the dead and to heal their minds to make then fully functional again, but it is dark magic, Eragon. Black magic that people like Galbatorix would use. The spell is designed to create undead slaves. You may restore the mind, but the memories and personality of that person would be wiped clean," she paused, and then added softly, "Brom is better off where he is, Eragon."

Eragon stared back down at his food and went silent. Oromis closed his eyes and Thara averted her gaze from the both of them. She knew that this question would eventually rise, but now was not a good time. She hoped that the question would not distract him from his learning today, or else Oromis would be understandably unhappy with her. "I must return to Ellesméra." She stood. "I was summoned to check on a sick elf." She then smiled at them as they looked up at her. "Good luck with your training today, Eragon. Oromis," she nodded to him and then left the hut.

* * *

Thara, feeling guilty that she distracted Eragon with thoughts of Brom, remained in Ellesméra to study and heal those who needed her. Soon the city was preparing for the Agaetí Blödhren, and she sought Arya out. "The Blood-Oath Celebration commemorated the pact formed between the elves and dragons at the end of Du Fyrn Skulblaka," the elf princess explained to her. "This was a spell that took nine years to create. Queen Tarmunora and her spellcasters gathered at Ilirea, along with a white dragon, whose name can not be spoken in any language, chosen to represent the entire dragon race. Together, they melded the souls of elves and dragons, giving the elves immortality and dragon magic. In return, the dragons received language and civilization, and they vowed that there would never be another dragon war."

"Interesting," Thara murmured as she looked to the side. They sat together on the balcony of Thara's hut in a tree in the city, a gift from Arya to her. "I feel like an outcast," she admitted as she witnessed the elves setting up elegant decorations. "I'm part elf, but I knew nothing of this celebration."

"You were busy chasing Angela down across Alagaësia," Arya said. "But you are here now, and you should participate if you care for the history. It's a centennial elvish ceremony, and we are all going to present gifts."

"What are you going to present?"

Arya smiled and shook her head as she chuckled. "I have my idea, and you need to create your own."

Thara pouted as she slouched in her chair. To get into the spirit of things, she decided to set up her own decorations, and the elves seemed to approve. As the first day of the celebration began to near, she noticed that the elegant and stiff elves began to loosen up, appearing excited at the upcoming celebration. Once the day arrived, the elves celebrated in frenzy and madness, seeming to temporarily lose their sanity, and she was happy to let herself get swept away in this new side of elves.

Over the days of the celebration, gifts where displayed to the public. It was then that she saw Eragon again, and he presented a poem, as did Arya and Islanzadí. Orik presented a wooden pyramid of interlocking pieces, Oromis a painted scroll, Glaedr a carved wooden likeness of Ellesméra and Saphira a piece of rock she had sculpted into shapes by licking the molten rock. There was much singing and dancing and the elves often chanted magic spells, and near the end of the presentations, Thara decided to go upstage in front of her friends and kin.

She walked up with a violin, clothed in a dress that appeared to be nothing but sashes in various shades of green and blue wrapped around her body, strands hanging around her and swaying as she moved. One thing that was more noticeable than her was her shadow, a large black mass casted behind her by an unseen light. "My gift tonight, is Shadows." She then began her performance by looking around her, as if searching for something, and her music began. She danced as she played, causing others that watched to dance as well. Her shadow mirrored her movements, until she stepped to the side, and each step was followed a beat later by the shadow. They continued in sync again, and then Thara glanced back and feigned shock as the shadow moved on its own, setting the violent down. She then played for the shadow as it danced in an unknown style, and those watching were memorized by her music and magic. They continued to dance together in a performance of discovery and harmony.

Thara's performance was over, but when she jumped off the stage she began a new song, and the dancing continued. The elves moved together and spun around her, creating a circle for her to jump and spin as she played. She pivoted and spun, but then halted as she watched Oromis approach her in the circle. She smirked and continued her music as they circled each other. " _I pirouette in the dark, I see the stars through a mirror, tired mechanical heart, beats 'til the song disappears,_ " They danced around each other as the music picked up, moving faster and opposing each other like two fighters. " _Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me! So cut me from the line- Dizzy, spinning endlessly- Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!_ "

Saphira raised her head and breathed a pillar of blue and white fire up at the dark sky, bathing them in heat and blue light. Glaedr joined her with his golden and white flames. In the chaos of dancing bodies, Eragon grasped Arya's hand and pulled her in. Orik remained seated between the dragons and danced his own jig on the ground, uncomfortable with being surrounded by the towering elves.

The night came to an end and the next day was upon them. Thara eventually abandoned her music and was a spectator again. On the third day of the celebration, two elves who she knew as the Caretakers, Iduna and Nëya, dancers with dragon tattoos on their bodies, danced and chanted as they spun in circles around each other, at first slowly, but then very fast. At the end of the dance, the dragon tattoo broke free of the twins' skin and the smile was wiped from her face. She had seen plenty of different kinds of magic before, but this took her breath away, and made her feel small. She witnessed the living consciousness bound into the dragon tattoo on the Caretakers' skin approached Eragon and touched his gedwëy ignasia.

All of his blemishes and scars disappeared: his facial features became more angled and his ears more tapered, his senses were enhanced and he became faster and stronger, like an elf. Through magic, he had become like her. He was a strange hybrid of elf and human. The most important part of Eragon's metamorphosis was the healing of the scar on his back from Durza. Thara watched calmly as rage welled inside her. She knew who that dragon was; the white one whose name cannot be said in any language. This... Ancient magic that she didn't have a grasp of healed Eragon before her eyes, and transformed his entire being. She left before witnessing the rest of the celebration.

* * *

Eragon, Orik and Saphira had eventually departed Ellesméra to return to Nasuada and the Varden at The Burning Plains. They offered to take her with, but she refused. She decided to stay in the Elven Kingdom to continue her studies of the ancient magic. She did not pledge her allegiance to Ajihad or his daughter Nasuada, thus she had no obligation to join the fight. Knowing Angela was still with the Varden made her feel better as well.

"You have been researching old magic for some time," an old yet elegant elf woman said. Thara looked up from her book to see her glide by, off to set books away in the massive library. "Are you perhaps searching for a cure?"

Thara furrowed her brows at the woman. "I'm always searching for answers and cures," she replied carefully, not knowing what the woman was talking about.

"I watched you as you witnessed the white dragon heal the Rider," she explained as she put books away. "I know who you are, and I know that the dragon healed him before you could. Knowing you're studying old magic, I can only assume you're searching for a cure for Togira Ikonoka, for the dragon did not heal him." Togira Ikonoka? It meant The-Cripple-Who-Is-Whole, but she didn't know who that was. The elf woman appeared before her and set a book down in front of her. "I suggest you read this. It may at least give you ideas on how to heal Thrándurin."

Oromis Thrándurin, The-Cripple-Who-Is-Whole? Thara pulled the book to her and opened it up. He was crippled? In what way? It would explain why he remained in the crags instead of joining the fight. She originally thought he was simply too old, which was odd for an elf. The book the librarian had given her turned out to be a documentary with no author. Oromis was born in Luthivíra as a member of House Thrándurin circa eight hundred years before the beginning of the Rider War. When Oromis was twenty, he was presented to a dragon egg and Glaedr hatched for him. Prior to Galbatorix's rise to power, Oromis trained many young Riders and was an elder member of the Dragon Riders' council. He escaped Galbatorix's slaughter of teachers because he had refused to be a teacher of his.

During the Fall, Oromis lived in the city of Ilirea, but was forced to flee to Du Weldenvarden before the Forsworn attacked the city. Before he could escape, he was captured by two members of the Forsworn, Kialandí and Formora. During his captivity and the subsequent battle that followed, Kialandi cast a spell taught to him by Galbatorix, who learned it in turn from the Shade Durza's spirits. This spell isolated Oromis from the energy around him, effectively preventing him from using anything other than small amounts of energy for the smallest spells. Oromis escaped from the Forsworn by transporting himself and Glaedr to another place in space, changing who they were and rendering the wards placed around them by Formora and Kialandí useless and then flying off after Glaedr threw Kialandí onto his dragon's back spike. Then, Formora flew after and caught up with Glaedr, as well as sliced off the golden dragon's leg, allowing for him to outdistance the Forsworn and then flee to Ellesméra.

Thara slowly shut the book. The damage done to Oromis by the Forsworn was irreversible, but Oromis used small spells to increase what remained of his lifespan in the hope that he could train a new dragon and Rider in order to defeat Galbatorix. Without a word, she slipped the book into her bag and left the librarian alone. Oromis was only about eight hundred years old, but Durza's spell was cutting life from him on the inside. If she could break his curse, then he could join the fight unhindered, have his lifespan return to normal and train the future riders to come.

Loyal Hvitrfethr took her to the crags where Glaedr was curled up. Once the stag refused to get closer, she jumped off him and he bounced back into the forest. "Glaedr,"

The dragon opened his golden eyes as she approached. _I am surprised you are still here, Vïlrhän. There was no word that you went with Eragon, but we hadn't seen you for some time._

"Yes, it has been long," she admitted. She wondered why Eragon wasn't back to train some more, not that she bothered to scry for him. "I have a question about Oromis' disability."

 _Ah,_ Glaedr lifted his massive head. _The bone-blight-nerve-rot._

"Is that what you call it?" She asked and he nodded.

 _If Oromis uses too much stamina or magic, or his emotions become heightened, he will suffer a seizure as he calls it. He will collapse and tremble, becoming useless._

"It was a curse created by the Shade Durza. The bastard Galbatorix learned the spell and taught it to his hooligans the Foresworn."

Glaedr snorted at that. _Hooligans,_ he murmured in amusement.

"Is Oromis here?" she asked.

 _He is rarely anywhere else,_ he replied. _I know you plan on attempting to heal him, but I must warn you to be cautious. Others have tried as well with disastrous consequences._

Thara smirked and snorted at that. "They were not the great master healer Wild One," she retorted and strode to the hut.

Glaedr watched her with worry. _Be cautious, Vïlrhän._

She walked in without knocking and found him writing at the table. "Evening, Thara," he said without looking up. "I trust there's good reason you're here and not with Eragon."

"That's good," she replied lightly and sat at the table with him.

He sighed and rested his quill in the ink well. He then turned to her and asked, "Why are you here?"

Thara set her bag on the ground and then held her arms out, resting her hands face up on the table. "I need you to let me into your mind, Oromis."

 _She wishes to heal you,_ Glaedr said in his mind.

Oromis glanced down at her hands and then back up at her eyes. "You failed to heal Eragon of his cursed scar. What makes you believe you can reverse what has been done to me?"

"What that dragon did to Eragon during the Agaetí Blödhren it proof that it is possible," she replied. "If his scar can heal then your curse can be broken, and you just need me to do it." Oromis stared at the determination in her eyes. He didn't want hope, but he didn't want to suffer anymore, and bring his dragon down with him. "You have nothing to lose and everything to gain." Oromis looked down at her hands again. He could lose his resolve at facing his end. "Please, Oromis," he looked back up at her sad look. "At least let me into your mind."

Whatever worried thoughts that swarmed in his mind he forcefully pushed aside and grasped her hands. As he closed his grey eyes he opened his mind. Thara closed her eyes as well as she mended her mind with his. She dove in deep, witnessing the golden egg hatching and feeling the pride and joy, becoming a part of his training, feeling his personality shape as well as Glaedr's. She was with him through his life until Galbatorix struck. She felt the fear and pain, the Foresworn hunting them down, and felt the curse casted on him. She slowed down to take in the details, the energy of life becoming severed away from him, as was Glaedr's leg. Suddenly she felt the sensation of the bone-blight-nerve-rot, and not only did she feel their fear, she was overcome with her own. The shock caused her to gasp and pull back.

She opened her eyes to see Oromis' rolled in the back of his head. "Oromis!" She stood violently and kicked back her chair, catching him before he fell out of his chair. "Damn," she hissed and cradled him in her arms, "Damn!" She forced her mind into his and felt her own bones become weak, her nerves failing her. "Glaedr!" She shouted.

 _Vïlrhän, do not continue!_ He heeded, but she could feel him suffering as well.

Thara held Oromis close to her and nuzzled her face into his silver hair, chanting quietly as she dove into his mind, protecting her from the bone-blight-nerve-rot. His mind was failing him and she fought whatever was inside him hard, struggling through murky water to grab a hold of him. He hardly had a grasp, but she pulled and pulled, forcing him back out of his seizure. He slipped from her numerous times, but she managed to barely bring him back. She casted healing spells and soothing spells, anything she could think of to stop his blight.

He stopped his trembling, but she didn't. She continued rocking him back and forth as she tried to get a hold of herself. Whatever curse that was inside him was dark and cold, merciless, and the feeling... Feeling his bone-blight-nerve-rot made her feel scared. Shade magic was a terrible thing. "Thara..." She froze and looked down at him. He seemed so tired as he gazed at nothing.

"Oromis," she pushed the long strands of silver from his face. "Oromis, are you all right?" He hummed in confirmation as he closed his eyes. She swallowed from nervousness. "Is it... Always like that?" He nodded and she let out a shaky breath. His curse was far more menacing than Eragon's. The only other darkness she could think of that was as ominous was Galbatorix's own mind, perhaps his soul if he had one. "I'm sorry," she whispered. The memories must've triggered his seizure.

"I enjoyed your gift," he murmured. "At the Blood-Oath Celebration..."

Thara became alarmed as his voice faded out. "Oromis?" She stared down at his face and it appeared peaceful. She brushed her mind against his, and he was merely sleeping. "Glaedr?" She called out nervously.

 _Calm yourself, little one,_ Glaedr said. _He is fine. Sometimes he will slumber after an attack if he is too weary._

She reached her mind to his, not wanting to speak aloud and wake Oromis up. _I'm sorry for what I did. I needed to know how it all happened._

 _There is no need to apologize. We are fine. What will you do with the information now?_

Thara pressed her lips in a thin line. She couldn't experiment on him, he was too fragile, and no doubt his seizures would trigger each time. _For now I will return to Ellesméra and continue research. It will take a while, but eventually I shall return and attempt to break the curse._ She then lifted Oromis' body easily with some magic and left him in his room.

As she left the hut, Glaedr said after her, _Good luck, Vïlrhän._

* * *

Thara spend much of her time in the library and the rest of it practicing alchemy with other elven healers. Time began to mean nothing as she rarely slept, determined to break the Shade Durza's magic. There was a rumor that Eragon had returned and was harassing Rhunön for a blade, and while she wanted to visit him, she decided to stick to her studies.

"Thara," Thara looked back over her shoulder at the elvish male healer. He lifted a scroll to her, "A letter from the Queen."

Thara took it from him and unfurled it. "I'm being summoned to her," she said and tossed it on the table. "You and Itham finish up here and then go home. I don't know how long I'll be." He bowed to her as she left the room.

Thara rode Hvitrfethr into the open palace and up to Islanzadí. The elf Queen was dressed in battle armor, standing in wait for her. Thara turned her stag and bowed to her, but refused to dismount. She then eyes the white raven on her shoulder, and Blagden eyed her back distrustfully, and wisely kept his beak shut. "What is it you wish, my Queen?"

Islanzadí eyed her amused. "As respectful as that human spell caster," she murmured. "Thara of the Wild, I am assembling my army to march to Gil'ead and siege the city. And I wish for you to join us." Thara cocked her head and eyed the Queen curiously. Islanzadí raised a brow at her and asked, "Have you pledged allegiance to Nasuada of the Varden?"

"No, I have not," she replied, "but that doesn't mean I'll pledge myself to you. It would ruin the 'Wild' theme I have. But I wonder why the Queen wishes me to join her army."

"You've learned much from the spell caster who calls herself Angela," she replied. "Your master healing abilities and skills with a sword will prove useful."

Thara sighed as she looked away. "Gil'ead..." She supposed she should contribute some to the war, seeing as how she didn't aid the Varden. Eragon must be on his way to siege Feinster. "Well, Gil'ead is one city I have failed to visit," she said, "but I wish my queen would be more open with me."

Islanzadí inclined her head and moved closer to her and the stag. As she did, the raven ruffled his feathers in protest, but remained silent. "Oromis and Glaedr will be joining the siege." Thara stared down at her surprised. "He requested to come as he believes that Eragon will have no more chances to return to him for training: he also doubts that he will have a chance to instruct a new rider, thus he sees hiding in Du Weldenvarden pointless. I know you have been searching for a cure to his disability, and if things were to go astray for Oromis, I wish for you to be there to aid him in any way possible."

"I see..." She would be busy fighting instead of researching, but it would be best for her to be there to help Oromis rather than stay in the city. She nodded, "Very well. I'll join your army."

Islanzadí looked to the side and Thara followed her gaze, watching as two elves carried out a suit of slender silver armor. "This was forged for you, knowing your fighting style, and it has been protected with wards already."

It was a very generous gift, and Thara liked it. She suited up in her new armor and Hvitrfethr received a matching set of silver armor for himself. He wore it proudly as they marched with the army to Gil'ead. Thara glanced up from beneath her helm to see a flash of gold as Glaedr and Oromis flew on. The army arrived at Gil'ead in the early morning and the siege begun. Thara and Hvitrfethr broke away from the army as they attacked head on. They went around the side with a small portion of the army and led an attack on the side of the city. The gates were forced open and the elves flooded the city of Empire soldiers. They were prepared for this attack. Thara and Hvitrfethr scaled the wall with some magic along with the other elves and they opened the side gate, allowing in the second wave of the army through the side. After they accomplished that, Hvitrfethr bounded down the road and encountered the Empire soldiers.

Thara leaped off of the stag and drew her twin blades. Moving like the wind she decapitated the soldiers cleanly. Hvitrfethr charged and stabbed his antlers into the soldiers, the spells Thara casted on him pricing through the protection wards of the soldiers armor. He then tossed them aside and continued on following Thara. They cut down whatever soldiers they saw, but then a roar stopped them. It wasn't Glaedr's voice. Looking up they saw the flash of red. Thorne and Murtagh! She assumed they would be chasing Eragon and Saphira in Feinster!

More soldiers approached them and they continued their fight as she kept her eyes on the dragons. Thorne slammed into Glaedr's side, but they recovered and flew up high. Oromis and Glaedr appeared to have the advantage over Thorne and Murtagh, and the siege was in the elven army favor. Thara continuously checked on the riders in the air as they pushed further into the center of the city, and as it appeared that they would succeed, Thara watched in horror was the two fighting dragons were frozen in mid-combat in the air. Something was wrong- terribly wrong. She watched as they were lifted higher and higher into the air, disappearing in the clouds.

Thara stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Hvitrfethr shook off a soldier from his antlers and the crimson covered stag ran over to her. As he charged passed, Thara grabbed him and swung up to his back. They charged through the narrow streets, the elves moving aside for them to pass and any soldier they passed Thara decapitated. Her eyes widened as she witness a gleam in the air, falling down to the ground. Was that a sword? " _Faster!_ " She urged Hvitrfethr and the stag's hooves pounded on the cobblestone.

She gasped when she saw Oromis' body falling down, followed by Glaedr. What in gods happened up there? They were winning! She reached her mind out to any elves that were close enough, _Oromis and Glaedr have fallen! Cast any spells you know to catch the dragon and rider!_ _ **Do not**_ _let them hit the ground!_ Hvitrfethr charged towards the falling bodies as Thara held her arms out, casting all the spells she knew to keep them from hitting the ground. Nearby elves joined her and did the same. Glaedr was caught and hovered a few feet above the ground as Thara charged in and caught Oromis with ease. "Oromis!" She screamed, seeing a deep gash from his shoulder to his hip, bleeding out porously over his golden armor. As her stag guided them to safety, she hovered her hand over the wound and chanted her spell. A light shone from the wound as it began sealing back up.

Oromis mustered enough strength to utter out, "Don't... Mourn me..."

"Of course not," she snapped back, still sealing the wound. "There's no point in mourning a live man! Now shut up!"

A large portion of the elven archers hurried to Glaedr and Oromis on Islanzadí's command. Thorne circled in the air, knowing the danger they posed as they formed on the rooftops around the golden dragon. Most of the healers rushed after Thara and Hvitrfethr lowered his head, using his antlers to shred through a door to a random housing.

Thara jumped off with Oromis in her arms and ran inside followed by plenty of healers, her stag guarding the door. "Keep him conscious!" She instructed as she laid him out of the floor. "Heal his wound and keep him **alive!** " She placed a few protection wards on him before running out of the housing.

An elf ran up to her holding a sword. "I found Naegling!"

Thara spotted the jewel in the hilt of the sword. That was filled with tremendous energy. "Get that to Oromis!" She barked and the archer elves began surrounding the house. She turned to her stag, " _Protect them!_ " He nodded in understanding and she ran back down the road to the golden dragon. "Glaedr! _Glaedr!_ "

The dragon's golden eyes fluttered open, and he saw Thara running towards him. He couldn't risk speaking to her with their minds, so she and the surrounding elves heard him, _Vïlrhän... Oromis... Oromis..!_ Feeling panic he struggled to get up and Thara ran up to his massive head.

She placed a hand on his snout and shouted at him slowly and clearly, "Glaedr, Oromis is injured! He cannot fight right now and we have almost overrun the city! Glaedr, you need to get up! You need to drive Thorne and Murtagh away!"

 _That youngling..._ He blinked his eyes into focus and looked up, seeing the red dragon circling them still. He then looked back down at Thara, _Get on, Vïlrhän._

She hesitated, but then bounded up Glaedr's leg onto his saddle. She quickly strapped her legs in and Glaedr flapped his massive wings, taking to the sky. "Murtagh!" She shouted as they approached. Thorne remained in place as Glaedr faced off with him.

Murtagh's scowled at her angrily. "Thara... I didn't think you'd be here."

"And I didn't think you'd still be Galbatorix's slave," she replied darkly. "What do you expect to happen now, Murtagh?"

"Why didn't Oromis show himself sooner!?" He shouted angrily. Thara narrowed her eyes and could see the sorrow in his eyes. "He could have... He could have...!" He couldn't chock out the words.

She glared at him. "Why are you crying!?" She shouted. "You and your newborn dragon are sulking at Galbatorix's feet waiting for someone to save you, when you are perfectly capable of saving yourselves! He knows your true names, so change them! Change who you are! Release your anger to save not only yourself, but Thorne as well!"

"You don't understand!" He shouted back and Thorne lunged forward.

Glaedr moved faster and he struck out like a snake, gashing his teeth into Thorne's neck. "Oh, I understand perfectly!" Thara replied as her sword clashed with Zar'roc. Glaedr and Thorne grabbed each other with their talons and they began falling. "You're a coward, Murtagh! A pitiful man just as Morzan was!"

"I'm a coward!? And where is Eragon!?" Murtagh swung and clashed with her again and again, but she parried him easily with her two blades.

"He's fighting in the damn war!" She shouted back. "Fighting to overthrow Galbatorix! Doing more than you are!" Before they crashed down into the city, the dragons pushed away from each other. Thorne bellowed a pillar of red and white flames and Glaedr twisted away, then shot his own fire back. Thara grasped onto the saddle tightly as Glaedr twisted and whipped through the air, dodging and circling the red dragon. "Glaedr!" She called over the wind. "Go down to the army! Give a devastating blow to the Empire!"

Glaedr took a sharp nosedive and spun around, twirling down to the fighting armies. Glaedr splayed his wings and caught the wind, swooping low by the ground and roared golden and white flames at the Empire soldiers, catching their stronghold on fire. Thorne dove after him and chased him back up to the sky, but the elves now had a solid advantage. Thara looked back, her hair being torn from its braid. "Retreat, Murtagh! We have won this battle!" Glaedr then turned on a dime and slammed into the red dragon, sending him and his rider spiraling.

Glaedr remained where he was, flapping his wings to remain in place as they watched Thorne recover. They then remained where they were and stared at them for a moment. The elven army overran the city and Thorne turned away, flying off back to Urû'baen.

* * *

After they won the siege of Gil'ead, the army set up a camp just outside the city to recover. Oromis was suffering from long and frequent seizures, unable to speak or think. Thara set up a tent away from the rest of the army and instructed Hvitrfethr and Glaedr to guard her tent as she stripped Oromis from his armor and tunic. "Come on," she murmured, tearing away his clothes. His eyes were dull and rolled to the back to his head as he trembled. He was almost foaming at the mouth. She strapped him down to the bed and tied his sword to his hand. "Oromis," she called. "Oromis!" She rummaged through her satchel and pulled out a jar of ointment and slathered it on his chest. She then chanted a spell as she continued to heal him.

Glaedr curled up outside the tent, keeping his wide and worried eyes on it. He was exhausted, and Oromis was suffering. _Please, Vïlrhän, save him..._

 _Quit sulking, Glaedr, he's going to be fine._ Her faithful stag remained outside the tent and scanned the distances as a lookout while the dragon next to him was busy worrying.

It was two days of Thara's constant vigilance and magic that allowed Oromis to break out of his seizures. He blinked his blurry eyes, his vision spinning as he tried to discern anything. "Oromis," the voice was muffled and far away. "Oromis, look at me. Oromis, you need to stay with me!" Thara's disheveled appearance came into view.

"Thara..." He reached up to touch her face, but his depth perception was too far off and he missed, his arm dropping back down beside him.

She furrowed her brows up at him. He was finally broken out of his seizure, but he was barely conscious. _Oromis!_

Glaedr's nose was pushing through the tent flaps, but she quickly snapped at him, "Glaedr, stay out! The tent is too small, darn it!" Glaedr grumbled, but withdrew.

"The music..." Thara looked back down at Oromis worried. He was looking around everywhere, clearly not seeing or unable to focus on anything. "The music is beautiful..."

 _Music? Vïlrhän, what is he talking about?_

 _He's just a little delusional,_ she assured him and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. The elf was burning alive. She turned to the water basin next to her and whispered a chant. She blew a frosty air on the water and then dipped a washcloth into it. _He'll recover shortly._

"Music dancing in the wind..." Oromis continued and rolled his head to her. She placed the cloth on his forehead and he reached for her face again, but again he missed and swiped in front of her. "You move like the wind... Wild... Beautiful..." Thara's cheeks burned as she tried to ignore his jabbering. "Beautiful music... Beautiful eyes..."

She sighed and shook her head as his head lulled to the other side. _Oromis?_ Glaedr questioned curiously. _What are you saying?_

 _He has no idea what he's saying, Glaedr,_ Thara replied as she pushed his arm down, encouraging him to remain still. _He's been suffering from seizures for days. Once he rests he'll be back to normal._

Oromis continued his endless chattering as she continued to work on his wound. She channeled the energy from the stone in his sword Naegling to try and repair his mind before she left. Glaedr lifted his head in alarm. _Vïlrhän, where are you going? What of Oromis? Vïlrhän?_

Thara stopped short and sighed. She then turned to him and smiled. _Glaedr, my big golden boy,_ she walked up to him and petted his face soothingly. _You need to be strong, all right? I'm just going back to the army camp for more supplies._ She then jumped up on her stags saddle. _Just keep watch, Glaedr. Oromis will be fine._

* * *

It was another two days and most of the army had packed up and returned to Du Weldenvarden. Oromis was still recovering and Thara chased off anyone who tried to move him. Now she remained in the tent and sharpened her blade with a whetstone, sitting in a chair beside the bed. He had suffered from a couple more seizures, but they weren't as long as before. Now he was too exhausted to speak anymore, but once he had enough energy, he barely opened his eyes, "Thara..."

Thara glanced over at him and paused her sharpening. "Are you about to sputter more nonsense or are you sane now?"

His face scrunched up in confusion. "Nonsense...?"

 _Oromis!_ Glaedr's mind reached the both of them and she put away her blades. _Oromis, you are yourself again. You were talking frequently to yourself. You spoke of music and beauty._

"Ah..." Oromis shifted his body, but Thara quickly put her hands on his shoulders and kept him firmly down. "I believe I remember..." Thara snorted to herself as she pulled back the blanket, examining his scar. Oromis' grey eyes came into focused and gazed up at her tiredly. "It wasn't nonsense," he murmured and she glanced back at him. "Your music... Your dancing..."

"Oh, hush up," she quickly snapped as her face burned, focusing on his wound again. "Quit your jabbering and save your energy. You're still a long way from journeying back to Du Weldenvarden."

"Your eyes..." Oromis successfully reached for her face and cupped it in his palm. "I wish to see your eyes again..." She gave him an annoyed look.

 _Vïlrhän, why does he sound like he is dying?_

 _Because he's obviously suffered brain damage._

Glaedr's worry flared, but Oromis only smirked at her amused. "You're a rare and beautiful creature..."

"Oromis," Thara pushed his hand away and cupped his face in her hands. Looking him in the eyes she explained slowly, "I need you to gather your mind completely. I need you in top mental condition if I'm to continue to heal you."

He stared at her for a moment, and then replied, "I wish to dance with you again..."

She rolled her eyes and dropped his head. "Good thing no one is here to witness this," she murmured as she stood upright, crossing her arms. "You're completely helpless as you are now. Hurry and recover before you suffer another seizure."

 _What do you plan to do?_ Glaedr asked.

 _Durza's curse has a chock hold on him after his near death experience,_ she replied as she stared down at Oromis' dreamy gaze. _I need to bring him back to stable condition. To do that, he needs to be mentally fit, for when he suffers another seizure, I'm going to dive into his mind and fight him out of it._

 _And is that going to work?_

 _We don't have many options._

The three of them remained vigilant over Oromis as he continued to recover, and he was slowly gaining his sanity back. She sat at his side and rested her hands on his chest, pulsing energy into him so he can regain physical strength. Oromis was staring at her intensely as he examined her, and her face was still burning from his senseless talking before. "You are the combination of elf and human," he said and she glanced at him. He was staring at her curiously. "Why are you called Wild One?"

"Angela the Witch called me that when she found me in the woods," she replied and focused back on his chest. Her eyes gazed through him as she thought back to the memory. "She was travelling with some Urgals when she found me..."

"She found you in the woods?" He questioned. "Are you truly the product of the conception between human and elf? Or perhaps the human spellcasters experiment?"

Thara sighed and sat back, finishing her transfer of energy. "I had wondered the same thing once... But she proved to me what I truly was. She found my mother's body. A broken and bleeding human woman killed by the band of Urgals she was travelling with. I was in a bush wailing like a banshee. She convinced them not to eat me and took me in to study, having to care for me in the process."

"And your father?" He asked. "Your mother was human, so your father must be an elf. Is that the reason you remained in Ellesméra when Eragon returned to the Varden? Were you searching?"

Thara threw her head back and laughed. "I was searching, but not for him. I was searching for a cure to your damned curse. News of an elf-human creature spreads like wildfire, especially when that creature is a famous healer and a friend of a Dragon Rider. If he is alive and in Du Weldenvarden, and if he cares, he knows where to find me."

Oromis was quiet for a moment as he searched her face. "I'm sorry."

Thara looked at him confused. "Oromis, hush up. Honestly, I was raised by Angela. I have more important things going on that worrying about some elf who had intimate relations with a human woman. I know neither of them, and I couldn't care any less than I have for so many years now." She snatched the cloth from his forehead and dropped it in the water basin.

They were quiet for an awkward moment, until Oromis spoke again. "I'm curious... Do you know what your offspring would look like? Depending on if you laid with an elf or a human."

She gave him a toothy smirk. "Wish to find out?"

Oromis' eyes widened as his face turned noticeably red. Thara threw her head back and howled at him. Glaedr's laugher even rumbled outside and Oromis frowned unamused. Glaedr suddenly went quiet and a presence approached. Thara's laughter faded out as she wiped her eyes, and a few elves barged into her tent. She glanced at them and waved them off. "Apologies, but Oromis isn't fit to travel yet. Come again never." She turned away from them to get the cloth, but the elves remained still and refused to speak. Thara hesitated and Oromis eyed the elves in armor, then he glanced over at her darkened face.

She sighed as she wrung out the cloth and set it on Oromis' forehead. "I believe you misheard me," she said as she stood. She regarded them calmly and crossed her arms. "Oromis has yet to fully recover."

"We're setting up our own tent," the leader of them said. Thara eyed them all, seeing that there were more just outside. "We're taking over as his caretakers."

She smirked at them. "Adorable." Neither of them moved as they stared each other down. Glaedr's anger was rising and Hvitrfethr was heard huffing, shifting outside uneasily. After a moment Thara said easily, "Well it's apparent that you take yourself seriously, so let me attempt to do the same. Tell me; why is it that you believe you're taking over Oromis' recovery? I don't recognize you as a master healer, and I don't recall you being a part of the scholars that assisted me in researching Oromis' curse."

"Oromis Thrándurin may be a Dragon Rider, but he was an elf first. Thus he shall be taken care of by our healers, not you."

"Ah," she grinned in amusement. "So this is about race, is it! Pardon me if I don't give a damn. I am the only one who is capable of healing him, so I suggest you leave before you make me upset." She cocked her head at him and he placed his hand on his sword.

"Please," Oromis spoke up and the elf warrior glanced at him. "I am confident in Thara's abilities. I wish to be tended to by her."

"My apologies, Dragon Rider," he replied, "But your judgment is questionable, given your wounds and being tended by this creature without supervision. The public wish for you to be taken care of by your own kind."

"Piss off!" Thara suddenly shouted. "Shove your prejudice up your ass and get out from my sight!" She spat at his feet. "I don't give a damn for a publics wishes. To hell with your politics and concerns. The fact of the matter is that if I don't heal Oromis myself, then you could risk his succumbing to Durza's curse and _dying._ Then you can enjoy facing the wrath of Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales when they discover that due to your impudence that you let their masters die!"

The elf only stared at her calmly, unaffected by her insults. "Oromis Thrándurin will be tended to by his own kind, not the lowly and questionable likes of you."

Thara snarled at him, but Oromis cut in calmly. "You judge her based off the fact that she is not an elf nor a human. But do you forget that Eragon Shadeslayer is of such combination as well? Would you turn your back on him?"

"Eragon Shadeslayer was blessed by the spirit of the white dragon," the elf replied to him and Thara threw her hands in the air. "But this one," he stared down the furious woman. "This one is an abomination, raised by the human spell caster, apprentice of Tenga."

"You elves revere Angela!" She shouted. "You refer to her as 'Wise One'! And don't you dare insult Tenga of the Gray Folk!"

 _I believe,_ Glaedr's rumbling voice cut in, _that I have a say in who tends to my Rider._ The elf stiffened as he turned his head. _Elves, you shall pack your things and be gone. Vïlrhän will heal Oromis._ The elves refused for a moment, but Glaedr growled. _Do not test a dragon's patience, little ones._

They hesitated, but with Glaedr's persuasion, they left in peace. After that was done, Thara sighed as she collapsed back in her chair. "I was thinking about having an Urgal child," she said and then grinned at Oromis. "Wouldn't **that** be fascinating?" Oromis simply stared at her, unsure of how to react. His dumbstruck silence made her howl in laughter again.

They continued talking and exchanging stories. Thara pulled out every hilarious story she had, purposefully making him laugh. It was more of a chuckle, but finally she got a good laughter out of him, and he suffered from another seizure. _Vïlrhän!_ Glaedr was nervous and worried, and Thara had to forcefully push his feelings away as she hovered over Oromis' trembling body. She chanted as she grasped Naegling, channeling the energy from the diamond in its hilt to aid her. Her hand shinned in a white light and she pressed her palm to his head.

Surging her mind into his, she fought with the darkness that was flooding his body, poisoning his mind. His presence was falling away into the darkness and she struggled to reach him. He slipped away from her, and in desperation she grappled with Durza's darkness, taking in the spell and ripping it out of him instead. Oromis suddenly screamed in pain and an invisible force knocked her away, sending her on the ground. Once her hand released his head he gasped and shot upright. He grunted in pain and held his scarred chest and looked around quickly. Thara was convulsing on the ground, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Thara!" Exhausted he forced himself to crawl out of the bed.

 _Oromis, what is happening?_ Glaedr demanded.

 _She is suffering from a seizure,_ he replied and crawled over to her. "Thara," he grasped his hand around hers that desperately clutched Naegling in a white grip. He pulled her into his lap and held her close rocking her back and forth. He knew the seizures better than anyone, so he knew how to carefully coax her out of it. He sent his mind into hers and eased away the strangling hold of her mind, guiding her back. Finally the convulsions stopped and he stared down at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around quickly, checking her surroundings. She relaxed a little and Oromis brushed the stray white strands from her face. He then lowered himself and kissed her forehead, causing her to go still. He pulled back and whispered, "Thank you, Thara."

She suddenly looked confused. "Music... Beautiful music..." Oromis furrowed his brows as he watched her look around, unable to focus on anything. "And dancing... And beautiful eyes..." She touched his face and his eyes widened.

Then Glaedr rumbled outside in laughter. _She is teasing you, Oromis. Those were the words you spoke while you were not yourself yet._

Oromis closed his eyes and sighed as his face burned. Thara smiled and patted his cheek. "Go put a shirt on, Oromis," she said as she got up, pulling him with her. "We're returning to Du Weldenvarden first to freshen up. Then we're off to find Eragon, and he'll soon be on his way to attack Dras-Leona."


End file.
